Wonderland the beginning of our adventure
by Jikan no Joou
Summary: A girl who will never fit in in the world. A boy living as a mafia boss. The inhabitants of a strange land. The wish of the girl who only yearned for friends. What will happen in their adventure together?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own KHR.

* * *

A long, long time ago, there was a girl, who had amazing powers. But then, that girl was very lonely, and then she made a land. She tried to lure humans in, earning herself a title of "The spider girl". But, that girl met a boy.

"Why are you luring the villagers into your land?" The boy had asked, and what he received was:

"Those humans are filthy. They commit crimes. They possess the seven deadly sins. My aim, is to purge this world." The girl had replied. The boy frowned as he replied.

"You're lying. All you wanted is a friend. And I will be yours. But promise me- make your land visible only to the troubled souls." The girl nodded, implying that she agreed, and smiled.

"Alright. In exchange, bring some of your friends here too then."

The girl smiled, not knowing that that would be the last time she would see him, as he had a greater fate, equal to her.

* * *

A dear tuna fish of ours sighed and rubbed his head. Reborn had given him five stacks of paperworks, and had ordered him to finish it within two hours. After he had finished his paperwork's, with fifteen minutes left, he looked out of the window of his office, seeing his mist guardian and a young girl, 14, talking. The girl had teal hair, similar to the frog hatted boy in the varia. She had matching teal eyes to go along with her hair. The girl was wearing a short black and red dress, and a red , small bow on top of her head. Tsuna hummed as he watched the two conversing.

"I wonder who could that be." Tsuna mumbled, before turning his attention back to the two. Then, his cloud guardian came!

Hibari, who hated Mukuro with all his entity was talking to them! Tsuna rubbed his eyes. Yes, he might be dreaming, or hallucinating, right now. Suddenly, the girl had grabbed both of their arms and they had disappeared, leaving no traces whatsoever.

Tsuna jumped in shock as he stared at the space. "What...just happened?"

* * *

**Lel, I'm sorry for making new story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm really sad now. EXAMS. I do not own khr

* * *

Lynne was not stupid, nor was she oblivious. She could feel tsuna's burning gaze as she talked with Mukuro(Whom she called Cheshire cat during their conversation.). Mukuro noticed it too, but he didn't say anything about it. Mukuro noticed that hibari was coming closer, and he told Lynne.

Lynne and Mukuro were old friends, of course, because she had met all of his past life's. Yes, all. But, he can't remember her name, and thus, she told him to call her Lynne. But instead, he gave her a nickname and started calling her that. (_Ironic, _her mind had told her._So pitifully ironic._) Then, when _Hibari _of all people met her behind Namimori Shrine(Yes, she could travel anywhere.), she knew her life would practically go downhill. Well, not like she had a "life", anyway._  
_

As the one who created the land, she must be neutral. To never fall in love, to never favor anyone. That was the risk she had to take, or else, the land could fall apart in mere seconds. Yes, that's right. The greatest risk she had to take, was creating a land that could fall apart with a mere second. The only thing she had to worry about, is her inhabitants' lives.

They are humans;fragile creatures that can die with a mere flick of her fingers. And yet, Lynne wonders why is she doing these. For a human she knew, for the promise they made. She knew, that the humans- no, it should be inhabitants , had forgotten her and only knew her by her title-the clockworker. Yes, although she was- no, its time to let go of her past.

Then, as the mad hatter and Cheshire cat had disappeared from the land, she had found a new trouble. The Cheshire cat and the mad hatter had helped her to make the land. They were the main protagonist's companions. She knew she needed a Cheshire cat and mad hatter, and fast.

Then, she remembered hibari and Mukuro. She thought about how they could be the Cheshire cat and mad hatter. But this is another risk she would have to take. Her mind wonders to another problem- Alice. She didn't found the person called "Alice" for the past 400 years, even when checkerface had told her a clue- Look in where no one can look. But...

She could die if the new Alice wasn't found.

She knew.

* * *

"Kufufufu...Alice in wonderland?" Mukuro tried to bring Lynne back to the world. Lynne was staring at nothingness, her teal eyes suddenly went cold, as if sealing her heart .

"Hn. Omnivore."(in the depth of her mind, Lynne has wondered, why did he start to call me that?)"wake up or I'll bite you to death." And Lynne snapped back to the world. She rubbed her head, sheepishly while muttering an apology. She looked around and she noticed. They were already there.

"Well then, Cheshire, Hatter, you could go first." Lynne said and shoo-ed them off, then went back to the vongola mansion, to find one Person-_Tsuna_.

* * *

"Where did Mukuro and Hibari-san went!?" Tsuna couldn't help but shriek when a girl appeared before him.

"Yo." The girl greeted simply and Tsuna pointed to the girl.

"Ahh! You're that girl who was with Mukuro and Hibari-san!" The girl frowned.

"My name is Lynne, Tsunayoshi sawada, or should I say...Vongola Decimo? Ah, do not worry, I am neither from an enemy famiglia or anything."

"Then who are you...?"

"I am the ruler of a land! Would you like to come?" Lynne smiled, offering tsuna her hand. Tsuna nodded hesitantly and Lynne immediately grabbed his hand, grinning.

"Now, Let Us go to Wonderland!"

* * *

**Short chappie...PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY**


End file.
